1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to a zoom lens appropriate to be mounted on a TV camera, a video camera or the like, and an imaging apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, four-group-type zoom lenses are known as zoom lenses mounted on TV cameras, video cameras, or the like. As four-group-type zoom lenses, for example, there is a zoom lens in which a second lens group, which is a second lens group from the object side, is a lens group for changing magnification, and a third lens group, which is a third lens group from the object side, corrects a movement of an image plane caused by changing magnification. Such a zoom lens is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-084409 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,297 (Patent Document 2), as follows.
Patent Document 1 discloses a zoom lens in which a first lens group, which is a most-object-side lens group, consists of six lenses of a negative lens and five positive lenses, which are arranged in this order from the object side. Patent Document 2 discloses a zoom lens in which a first lens group, which is a most-object-side lens group, consists of four lenses or five lenses of a negative lens and three or four positive lenses, which are arranged in this order from the object side.